This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to light sensors for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are sometimes provided with light sensors. For example, ambient light sensors may be incorporated into a device to provide the device with information on current lighting conditions. Ambient light readings may be used in controlling the device. If, for example bright daylight conditions are detected, an electronic device may increase display brightness to compensate. Color ambient light sensors can detect changes in the color of ambient light so that compensating color cast adjustments can be made to displayed content.
It can be challenging to incorporate a color ambient light sensor into an electronic device. If care is not taken, a color ambient light sensor in an electronic device may not perform as accurately as desired or may be unsightly.